


chemistry... literally

by spideysbi



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Reddie, Richie Is A Little Shit, jk but it just made me uncomfy to write jdjsjs, making out but nothing detailed bc i’m a child of the lord, yes i used google and what about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysbi/pseuds/spideysbi
Summary: richie won’t shut the fuck up and eddie tries to act annoyed, but in reality his heart is beating out of his chest and he’s biting his lips trying not to smile





	chemistry... literally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=el).

“hey ed’s, can you help me with the chemistry homework?” 

eddie knows he shouldn’t accept the offer, he  _ knows  _ richie is just trying to find an excuse to have “alone time” with eddie. and eddie cant say he’s bothered, because he’s really not. 

“uh, sure?” eddie says, taking richies hand in his as they walked out of the school, the harsh, cold air of the outdoors causing their teeth to chatter and goosebumps to form.

the walk is brief, the boys making light conversation, but as they approach eddie’s house, richie changes the tone of the conversation, making flirtatious comments.

“hey eds, did you know chemists do it on the table periodically?”

eddie blushes furiously, gently punching richie on the arm, earning him a laugh from richie.

they walk into the house and up to eddie’s room, eddie letting his backpack drop to the floor, relieved to have the weight of his 3 heavy textbooks off of his shoulders.

they lay on the floor, examining the assignment and occasionally checking the textbook. richie makes more and more chemistry pick up lines, eddie getting more and more infuriated.

“hey eds, you’re kinda like an exothermic reaction, cause you spread hotness everywhere.” richie snorts, head in his palm, smirking at eddie with that adorable smile.  _ and those lips,  _ eddie thinks.

“stop! we need to get this done.” eddie hisses, but he realizes his doomed the second the words leave his mouth. 

“ _ ohhh  _ you’re so right, eddie spaghetti! we  _ definitely  _ need to get this done, if you know what i mean”. he winks, and it sends eddie’s heart soaring. 

“can you shut the  _ fuck  _ up, rich? do you wanna fail chemistry?” eddie presses the book into his head, groaning, trying to appear angry even though he’s just hiding his blush.

“jeez, eds, why so mad? i just have my ion you”. richie replies, tapping his fingers on the wooden floor, still smirking.

eddie tackles richie then, holding his arms down with his own. “i swear to fucking god, richard.” richie looks beautiful, with his uncontrollable laughter, his smile lighting up the entire room.

richie places a hand along eddie’s jaw, and suddenly the room feels ten times hotter. 

“just fucking kiss me”. eddie finally says, done with the  _ ‘i’m angry and your jokes are annoying me’  _ act. 

richie doesn’t hesitate to comply, smashing his lips into eddie’s. eddie and richie have kissed before, but it’s never been anything heated, just occasional pecks on the lips, but this is something new, each kiss lasting until one of them can’t breathe.

eddie and richie go to sleep that night with bruises on their necks and swollen lips, their chemistry paper left blank, sitting in their backpacks.


End file.
